


Don't Mean Too Much to Me

by greedy_dancer



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Magic Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Little known fact: Frank's actually immune to gravity.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mean Too Much to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this picture](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v494/moi_downunder/tumblr_lljy7whMVK1qj45uzo1_500.jpg) and unbeta-ed.

Little known fact: Frank's actually immune to gravity. He tends to float away if you don't hold onto him. Or put a heavy guitar in his hands.

It was really awkward the first time he tried to stage-dive. He dived. He just... didn't land. Gerard had to stall for 10 minutes with a speech about birds and flying after your dreams, while security and techs tried to lasso Frank back down with a cord. Frank had rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly, and the next time he'd made sure he pushed horizontally instead of upwards, and the fans' hands had taken care of keeping him tethered.

(His mom used to put lead in the soles of his shoes.)

Interviewers ask, "Isn't it difficult, living on a bus with your... condition?" and Frank tells them that sleeping in bunks is actually easier than sleeping in a bedroom. He doesn't like having to entangle himself in sheets tucked under the mattress to make sure he's not going to bump into furniture in the night.

The guys are really good about it. There's always someone to put a heavy arm around his shoulders during interviews, or grab him under the knees and "carry" him on their back. Ray puts a leg on top of Frank's when they watch movies on the couch.

What Frank likes most, though, is going to sleep in Gerard's bunk. He settles on the mattress and feels Gerard's weight cover him. He lets himself drift off to sleep, safe and secure in the knowledge that, whatever happens, Gerard won't ever let go.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [when the needle spins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/287915) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan)
  * [A year after the end of "Don't mean too much to me"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394156) by [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer)




End file.
